


Blindsided

by healing



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin can't help but think that she's beginning to take after her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years postgame (at least). I don't think this complies with TOX2? Yeah, this probably doesn't comply with TOX2 at all. Just take it as headcanon.
> 
> Leia is That overprotective best friend and nobody can tell me otherwise.

Alvin has no idea how, exactly, he got into this mess. But when it comes to getting involved with Leia Rolando, he doesn't think anybody else knows, either.

Balan had casually mentioned that he was giving Jude some time off of work to go see his family, and as a result, Alvin just "happened" to go ahead and take a little trip to Leronde on what he claimed was business — but even in her hometown, Alvin still didn't expect to be getting up close and personal with Leia. Ever since... well, _since_ , they had never talked very much, never even kept in touch. But as soon as he had arrived at the seahaven, Leia had stormed up to him and practically dragged Alvin to a room at her family's inn, ignoring his half-hearted protests along the way.

"We need to sit down and have a serious talk," Leia commands, pointing to a chair before crossing her arms and giving Alvin a good, hard stare. There's little Alvin can do but throw his hands up and shake his head with a defeated sigh before complying with her demand, taking a seat and looking up at her with narrowed eyes. Leia hasn't even opened her mouth yet, but this is already beginning to feel more like a lecture than a talk. She's towering over him with the sternest look he's ever seen, lips curved into a frown, and Alvin can't help but think that she's beginning to take after her mother. The resemblance is uncanny.

"Look," Leia begins, and then she sighs, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "Jude really likes you, okay? Like, _really._ Just trust me on this - I've known Jude since practically forever. I can tell."

"Jude really likes _everybody_. It's Jude. This isn't breaking news," Alvin replies, crossing his arms. Leia frowns in response, shaking her head and wagging a finger at him.

"Don't play dumb, Alvin. This isn't middle school. When I say Jude likes you, I mean he _likes_ you. Heck, with the way he blabbers on about you I wouldn't be surprised if he kept a diary. He's always making googly eyes at you and "accidentally" brushing his hand against yours and... wow, you really are dense, aren't you? Are you actually surprised?"

"I think you're getting just a little mixed up here. Isn't it _you_ keeping the diary?" Alvin asks, and for a second he almost thinks he's crossed a line but then Leia just smiles in response, something nostalgic and fond in her gaze.

"That was ages ago. Jude and I... We've both grown up, and I moved on a long time ago. He's my best friend. And besides, this isn't about me. This is about Jude. I'm sitting here talking to you because I don't want Jude to get hurt. So no changing the subject!"

Suddenly, Alvin can't seem to meet her eyes. The lamp in the corner of the room is far more interesting. But Leia immediately stands up again and blocks his view, settling her hands on her hips with annoyance and leaning in almost uncomfortably close, eyebrows knit with frustration. She really _does_ take after her mother.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, will you?"

Alvin looks at her.

"I'm not going to claim that what goes on between you and Jude is any of my business, but as Jude's closest friend, I have an obligation to look out for him. And Alvin, if you hurt him again... well, you're going to have to answer to me. I'm still a pro with that staff, and I am not afraid to use it."

And Alvin doesn't blame her. If Jude really does have feelings for him, they aren't exactly one-sided. They never have been. Alvin isn't as dense as Leia thinks he is — he's noticed. He's just been too afraid to act on it, make a move, because Jude is probably making a mistake, and Alvin doesn't want to see him to regret it. Getting more involved with him than Jude already is probably isn't a good idea.

Leia might not have the same feelings for Jude as back when she was just a fifteen-year-old — not the same feelings that Alvin has — but it's more than clear that the passing of time has only made her feelings grow stronger, despite the fact that somewhere along the line they'd gone from romantic to platonic. She'll always love Jude — and wanting to be there to see Jude's smile will never stop being _her_ mission.

It would be so much easier for Alvin to dodge the subject, to brush it off and get up and leave, come up with a lame excuse on the spot about having somewhere to go and someone to meet. She isn't blocking the door — nothing is stopping him. But Alvin has grown up, too. And he isn't a damn coward anymore.

"Just say something, will you?" Leia mutters, breaking the uncomfortable blanket of silence hanging over them. A beat passes, and then Alvin leans in toward the bed, holding her gaze, fists clenched and shaking at his sides when he finally speaks.

"I won't. I won't hurt him again. You have my word. I already made that same promise to myself a long time ago, and I don't plan on going back on it anytime soon. The kid's grown up. Don't know why he'd want anything to do with me in the first place, but..." Alvin trails off, looking away again. "Whether things pan out or not, I won't hurt him."

Leia doesn't know if she's ever seen Alvin so serious, so honest and vulnerable. She knew that he'd changed — Jude blabbed on about Alvin's frequent visits to Elympios enough, that's for sure — but after their first journey had ended, she hadn't exactly been around to see it herself. Jude was right, though. Alvin's changed a lot, and Leia knows that she can trust him, that his words are sincere.

She clears her throat, giving Alvin a firm nod and putting her best serious face back on. _No time for waxing sentimental._ That's what Milla would say, right?

"Then I've made my point?"

"Yeah. You've made your point. Loud and clear."

"... Good." And just like that, the tension in the air is gone, dissipating and vanishing like it was never there in the first place.

"You're not a bad person, Alvin. Don't be so hard on yourself. The past is the past, so quit moping around and cheer up, will you? Jude isn't the only person who wants to see you happy. There's Elize, there's Rowen... and believe it or not, there's me, too."

Her smile is as brilliant and bright as it was the very first time he'd ever seen it, lighting up her eyes. And suddenly, he can't imagine how they could have ever managed without her. He almost can't believe how brave Leia is, how strong she is — after what he did to her, she'd still traveled with him back then, still had his back in battle and fought alongside him with the same enthusiasm she'd always had. He remembers how much she had idolized Milla, how much she wanted to be just like her, but she hadn't realized her own strength, her own talents. And here she is now, years later and standing up to him with absolutely no hint of the doubt and insecurity that she used to try so hard to keep hidden. She's not afraid of anything anymore, is she? Not when it comes to protecting Jude.

"Let's go, then, little buddy! I promised that we'd meet him, and it's rude to keep someone waiting on a date!"

"Aren't you a little too old to _still_ be calling me tha— wait, _we?_ A _date?_ " Alvin repeats, confusion written all over his face, but he doesn't get a chance to ask any questions before Leia is grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

"What, you thought I'd just leave you here? You came back to Leronde to see Jude, didn't you? Honestly, Alvin, how many times are you going to use that business trip excuse? Geez, you're just as hopeless as he is! And as usual, it's obviously up to me to take care of things, so I decided to go ahead and set a little something up. You'll thank me later."

Alvin can't keep himself from breaking out into a stupid, wide grin, allowing himself to be tugged out the door and dragged down the streets of Leronde.


End file.
